


A Letter

by MechanicalAngel



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-07 23:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MechanicalAngel/pseuds/MechanicalAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Selene Hawke has tried for three years to get Anders in her bed. Past loves, abominations, and guilt has kept him from it. He's still just a man, and when Selene gets a hold of a letter his resolve snaps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Selene Hawke is my Hawke, and she has a brother named Sparrow Hawke who is my Bestie's Hawke. Eventually he'll actually be in a story (if I continue to write more). 
> 
> Kitty, mentioned later, was going to be a Hawke, but we turned her into Anders' assistant at the clinic.
> 
> This was just an idea that I had, and I ran with it. It actually turned out pretty good, in my own opinion anyways, so I decided to actually post it somewhere.   
> Enjoy! :)

"Dear Aetir,  
The world has suddenly become a bitter and bleak place. My thoughts tend to wander back to you daily, and I find myself regretting--"

"Woman! You are infernal!" Anders snapped, reaching over to try and pluck the letter from the youngest Hawke's fingers. She danced away from his reach however, causing him to curse rogues. While she wasn't as good as her brother, her skills still amazed him. The only rogue that amazed him more than the Hawke's was Zevran, and he was half convinced the elf was a mage anyhow.

" _Find myself regretting_ ," Selene started again. "My decision to leave you. Of course that is a bunch of rubbish since I really had no choice, but it still remains the same. I can't exactly tell you what happened, you'd never understand--I'm not sure If I understand really. "

Anders moved forward again with a curse trying to swipe the letter from her once again, and again the infernal woman moved just outside his grasp. Sure he could have use magic to keep her in place, but the little smile that tugged at her lips every time she moved away almost made this worth it.

_**You're falling again, Anders.**_ The warning whispered across his mind, causing him to stiffen. He'd almost forgotten about the Fade spirit residing in his mind. A funny thing to forget all things considered, but the fact that Selene had that affect on him was both wonderful and worrisome. He wasn't sure whom was feeling what, but he was pretty sure the worry was coming from Justice.

He'd spent years deflecting her advances, and nothing seemed to dissuade her. Of course, the past year or so she had taken to convincing him to send these blasted letters--a trick he was sure to get him off his guard. The sad thing was...it was working. He didn't want to admit that she was right, but...he knew it. He was never returning to Ferelden, and even if he did it would be a long time, long enough for Aetir and Zevran to have moved on completely.

"Maybe, one day, I will return to Ferelden to explain myself and ask for your forgiveness. In fact, perhaps one day I'll actually send this blasted thing to you instead of constantly rewriting it. Just know, that I am thankful for the life that you gave me. You, you all were the family I never had. The family I never deserved."

Anders tilted his head slightly as he noticed the change of tone in Selene's voice. Noticed how her words became slower as if she was truly reading the letter now and not just doing so to annoy him. He took that chance to move again, hoping that he'd be able to win the upper hand this time. The Hawke moved again out of his reach, but he moved with her until he had her lithe body pinned against the wall. Those oddly golden brown eyes locked with his, and she licked her lips.

"The family that I love.  
Love, Anders."

Anders swallowed, trying to keep his gaze from dropping down to her lips. To keep from following the path of her tongue as it swept across her lips. His hand slid up from her wrist to take the letter from her hand, and was relieved when she gave it up without a fight. Though he supposed she had already done the damage she had intended to do.

_**Move away.**_ Again Justice's voice slithered across his mind, trying to manipulate the responses of his body so that he would walk away, but it was so easy to block the fade Spirit from his thoughts. So easy to focus on the woman that was pressed so snugly against his body.

"I...should go." Selene's voice broke through his thoughts, dragging his attention back to reality. He didn't want her to go, and he couldn't help the hurt that spread through him. That was ridiculous, she was just doing what he himself had told her. That they would never work. Not only because he was an abomination--he wasn't fooling himself no matter how hard he tried--but because of Aetir and Zevran.

_You pretty much just said you weren't going back._ His thoughts, not Justice's. The fade spirit was oddly silent, but he could feel the disapproval and anger coming from him. He wondered why Selene hadn't moved, and realized she couldn't, not unless he released her.

Ander's let out a breath through his nose, gritting his teeth.  
"You are going to regret this," he growled.

He heard the Hawke begin to ask what, but he cut her off as he crushed his lips against hers. Selene gasped, and he used that time to slip his tongue into her mouth. He let out another harsh breath as the woman let out an appreciative purr and began to reciprocate. She tasted amazing, and was every bit as tempting as he knew she would be. The letter dropped from his hand as his fingers slid up to entwine with hers.

"Anders?"

Just like that the moment was shattered. He broke off the kiss, breathing labored and mixing with Selene's as her breath was just as hard. He swallowed, then glanced over towards the front of the Clinic.

"Be right there, Kitty." He called, hoping his voice didn't sound too off to her. He swallowed again, turning to look at Selene. His hand reaching up to brush against her cheek gently.

"I'm not good for you, Selene, but I bloody can't stop thinking about you. For years I've laid awake aching for you even while I told myself that I couldn't have you."

The Hawke cocked her head to the side with that maddening little smirk that both Hawke siblings seemed to have down to a science. Her hip cocked out to the side slightly, and she sighed.

"And here all you'd have had to do was come find me." She tsked, and then that smirk melted into a soft smile. Her hands came up to cup his face, and it caused him to swallow. Her hands weren't as soft as most women's, but they still felt like heaven against his skin. He didn't protest as she brought him closer to kiss him once again.  
Anders felt something cold and metal press against his hand, and broke off the kiss to glance down. He tilted his head slightly, arching an eyebrow in confusion.

"Our cellar door is right outside your clinic. When you're done here...come see me tonight."

His strange glowing eyes widened, and he jerked his head up to meet hers and the sincerity in her eyes almost scorched him. He nodded briefly--what else could he do really?--and shifted to press a soft kiss against her lips once more before she pulled away. He heard her and Kitty exchange words, but could quite make them out.

_**She is a distraction!**_

"Yes...yes she is," he mumbled. And a damn good one.


End file.
